<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Cane by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826657">Candy Cane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325'>Sivan325</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh'>SivanShemesh (Sivan325)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy Canes, Christmas, Discord: Malec Server, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Prompt Advent Calendar Event!, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and their sons never celebrated Christmas, but this year Magnus wanted to do something special for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Advent Calendar Event! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Cane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush">novemberhush</a> for beta-reading.</p><p>Written for <b>Prompt Advent Calendar Event!</b> For <a href="discord.gg/GY8jT4x">Malec Discord Server</a></p><p>Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus went shopping with Izzy, trying to find something that he could spoil his family with.</p><p> </p><p>Alec and their sons never celebrated Christmas, but this year Magnus wanted to do something special for them.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the candy shop and stared at the candy canes, remembering their taste on his tongue. He wanted that taste to be their first memory of Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>He bought lots of peppermint flavor candy canes. Magnus knew that he could always conjure more of the candy canes, but for now he was enjoying this time with Isabelle, his sister-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>As they finished shopping, having bought lots of sweets, Magnus waved goodbye to Izzy and thanked her for her help, hoping they could meet again for more shopping. He turned into an alley and opened a portal. Walking through it he saw his fiancé playing with Max and Rafael.</p><p> </p><p>Rafael was the first to notice his papa and go running over to him. Alec tried to catch Max before he turned into a bat, but he missed him and the bat flew over Magnus and then changed again as Alec rushed over to catch either the bags or Max.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus caught his little son while Rafael grabbed his papa’s bags. When Alec reaches them he helped the oldest to carry the bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, what did you buy for us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I bought you something sweet, something that I love. Let’s go sit in the living room and I will show you,” Magnus told them. They hurried to the living room and Magnus took out one box of sweets containing at least twelve candy canes, all peppermint flavor.</p><p> </p><p>He gave each of them a candy cane, even his fiancé, who shared his with little Max.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to be more cautious with this little one, Mags. He is still very young and can’t control his magic,” Alec told him with concern and love.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled at him as he and Rafael unwrapped their candy canes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have mine later,” Alec said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus put half his candy cane in his mouth as Rafael tried to push all of his into his own, but Magnus stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Rafael, not all of it at once. Just start from the top and suck it,” Magnus told him before he asked, “Can you tell what flavor it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s peppermint! It’s written on the box!” Rafael replied as he pointed over to the box.</p><p> </p><p>Alec turned to his husband-to-be and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked for it, didn’t I?” Magnus said.</p><p> </p><p>Alec and Rafael nodded, both smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you love it, Maxie?” Alec asked as he noticed the little one happy and wanting to taste more of the candy.</p><p> </p><p>“More… more… Daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there, Blueberry, there is more for everyone…” Magnus told his little son as Rafael added, “Don’t worry, little brother, Daddy can magic us more if the candy runs out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa… magic like me…” Max clapped his hands and Alec tried to keep him from moving when he had the sticky candy in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it, Papa! It’s sweet. Can I have another one?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>